prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jashley
Jashley is the romantic pairing between Ashley Marin and Jason DiLaurentis. Series |-|Season 5= Fresh Meat At the DiLaurentis Real Estate office, Ashley tells Jason that she had opened all the mail that looked work related and she had figured that eventually she would forward Jessica’s mail to him. Jason thanks her, before asking how Hanna is, and Ashley says that Hanna is focusing on the future, “she’s actually leaving later today for a weekend away at Ballard College. It’s a big decision”. Jason comments that it looks as though Ashley had also made a big decision, “I’m guessing since you’re facing out your resume”, and Ashley admits that she is. Ashley says that she saw something that looked potentially interesting and she thought she should…, but Jason cuts her off, saying that if she leaves, he’s stuck working with some stranger, someone will ask a lot of questions about his family. Ashley mentions that she has a few about Alison herself, before telling Jason that she honestly thinks that maybe he would be better off starting fresh with someone new at the office. Jason says that he doesn’t agree, before asking if there is anything he could say to get Ashley to stay for a month, “just so I feel confident enough to say that I belong at here and… really believe it”. Jason is standing at the photocopier when the landline rings and Ashley answers. Listening as an automated message identifies that the call is coming from the Chester Women’s Correctional Facility, and that she has a call from inmate Alison DiLaurentis. Pressing the number one on the handset to accept the call, Ashley tells Alison that it is “Hanna’s mom”. Alison asks if Jason is there, and repeating “your brother”, Ashley watches as Jason shakes his head. Jason continues to shake his head no, and Ashley tells Alison that Jason not able to speak with her right now. Ashley offers the phone to Jason, but he just shakes his head again. After Jason has walked across the room, Ashley asks him to not make her do that again, and Jason says that saying no is not as hard as taking the call. Ashley questions if he has seen Alison since…, and cutting Ashley off, Jason says that he’s seen Alison once, but he can’t go back, “I can’t even look at her now without thinking she might have had something to do with what happened to my mom”. Opening the front door of her house, Ashley lets Jason in who says that he didn’t expect her to be home, and that he was just going to leave a few files at her front door. Ashley questions if he was at the office today, and Jason tells her that he figured that he could use a Saturday to catch up. Going on, Jason says that some of the paperwork doesn’t make sense and that they have a tenant whose lease expired three years ago. Ashley tells him that she’s happy to take a look at it, see if she can sort it out. Taking the files that Jason passes her, Ashley questions if she should drop it off at his house tomorrow, but Jason comments that he’s staying at the Edgewood. When Ashley interjects, “oh”, Jason explains that his father made it very clear that he wasn’t welcome since his sister left. Ashley questions why, and Jason comments that it’s probably because he was the one who got her arrested. Ashley then questions whether or not Jason has eaten. Over dinner, Ashley tells Jason that Jessica may have had a verbal agreement with the tenants from the files, and Jason says that she probably did. Going on, Jason mentions that people thought his mom was a hard ass, “but… truth is, she used to cry at dog food commercials”. Smiling, Ashley says that she does as well, “I don’t even have a dog”. Jason tells her that she should, “you live in this big house all by yourself”, to which Ashley tells him not to remind her. Ashley begins to say that the day Hanna moves out…, but sighing, she comments that she’s just not as fond of her own company as she used to be. Jason asks why that is, and shaking her head, Ashley tells him that she doesn’t know, “so much has happened in the last few years. I think I’m… scared. The white noise in my head”. Jason says that he can relate, and sitting up straight, Ashley asks if there is anything else she can get Jason to drink, “I have decaf”. Jason says that he’s fine, and when Ashley says that she’ll take his plate, Jason kisses her. Apologising, Jason says that Ashley should consider the kiss as a thank you, “for dinner”. Smiling, Ashley tells him that it’s alright, “I don’t mind being thanked”, and so Jason leans in to kiss her again. The Bin of Sin At the Apple Rose Grille, Ashley tells Jason that she reviewed the tenant contracts, made some notes, and organised the contract rebels they tend to overcharge for labor. Jason comments that Ashley doesn’t have to “do this”, and after Ashley questions, “do what?”, Jason explains she doesn’t have to quit because of what happened the other night. Ashley tells him she does, and when Jason says that he admits that it was unexpected, “but I think unexpected is a good thing in my life right now”, Ashley reminds Jason that she’s seeing someone, “and it’s serious”. Jason questions how serious it is, and Ashley tells him that it’s serious enough that he proposed to her last night. As Jason comments, “that is serious”, Ashley explains that Ted was gone for three months and their relationship was a lot of phone calls and emails, “I was lonely”. Jason says that he knows what that’s like, and Ashley tells him that it wouldn’t be right for her to keep working for him, “I wasn’t going to stay past the end of the month anyway”. Saying that he gets it, Jason tells Ashley to feel free to swing by the office this afternoon and pick up the rest of her stuff, he’ll be out most of the day. Placing some money on the table, Jason gets up and walks from the Grille. Walking into the Real Estate office, apologises to Ashley when he notices her there, before commenting that he thought she would have been gone by now. Ashley explains that she had to do some things before she could come over, and when Jason says that he’ll go, “let you finish up”, Ashley tells him that it’s alright, she’s almost done. As Ashley is packing some belongings into a cardboard box, Jason mentions that she’s not wearing an engagement ring, to which Ashley tells him she hasn’t given Ted an answer yet. Explaining that Ted is a pastor, Ashley says that there are certain responsibilities that go along with marrying him, “not sure if I’m cut out for that life”. Jason comments that he reckons Church socials could be “pretty brutal”, and Ashley says that she wishes it could be that simple. Ashley mentions that she hasn’t always made the best choices, before explaining that she wouldn’t want anything she’s done to hurt Ted, “or always work for him”. Walking over to Ashley, Jason asks if he can ask her something. When Ashley tells him sure, Jason asks if Saturday night happened so she would have an excuse to say no, “’cause I’ve done stuff like that before. Screwed up a good thing because I was afraid my past was going to get in the way”. Ashley tells him that that’s not what it was, and telling her maybe not, Jason says that he wouldn’t be offended if it had been, to which Ashley assures him it wasn’t, “really”. Jason is loading boxes into the trunk of Ashley’s car. When he shuts the trunk, Ashley thanks him for helping her, before she passes him a sheet of paper. Jason asks her what it is, and Ashley explains that it’s a list of head hunters in the area and it shouldn’t be to find someone to replace her. Jason thanks her, before apologising about what he said earlier, “I hope I didn’t cross a line”. Ashley tells him he didn’t, “honestly, there’s probably some truth to it”. Questioning if he thinks he’ll stick with the business, Ashley listens as Jason says that it’s not going to be easy working with his father, “we’re not talking much right now, and when we do, it usually just consists of him reminding me of all the ways that I’ve disappointed him”. Ashley mentions that maybe Jason shouldn’t work with his father, before saying that he can’t move forward if he’s always stuck in the past, to which Jason tells her that that’s good advice. Ashley says she hopes it works out for him, and when Jason tells her he hopes the same for her, Ashley hugs him goodbye. As they’re pulling away from their hug, Jason leans in and kisses her. Ashley pushes him away, and when Jason tells her that he’s sorry, Ashley says that it can’t happen again. Jason watches as Ashley gets in her car and drives away, leaving him standing in the street. Dating Timeline One Night Stand: *'Started:' Fresh Meat (5x15) *'Reason:' Jason kisses Ashley, and then apologises, telling her that she should consider the kiss a thank you for dinner. When Ashley says that she doesn't mind being thanked, Jason leans in to kiss her again, and one thing leads to another. Kiss: *'Started:' The Bin of Sin (5x17) *'Reason:' Having resigned, Ashley gives Jason a goodbye hug. As they’re pulling away from their hug, Jason leans in and kisses her. Ashley pushes him away, telling him that it can’t happen again. Gallery Jashley 01.jpg Jashley 02.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 Jashley.jpg Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Romances Category:Season 5 Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Pairings